My Only One
by HarryPotterRox365
Summary: Harry decides what he must do one winter night at Hogwarts


**My Only One**

It's intriguing how only one word can unlock thousands of memories stored inside your mind, some of them not even you knew were there. For example, if someone said the word 'death', you automatically have memories or thoughts of people dying, murder, and for me, the most infamous serial killer known in the wizarding world. As I sit in the tallest tower of the most beloved home I've ever known, my mind painfully connects the man whose name is terror to everyone and the two people I care most about in the world.

Ron.

A thousand flashbacks of the seven years we've known each other take over my mind. All of the laughs, the fights, the adventures we've have together are too much to take. I shake my head slightly, willing the memories to stop but they prevail.

Hermione.

The second person that I care so much about it hurts came into my thoughts. All of the times she's helped me with everything, all of the times she was right by my side, despite expulsion from the school or death, swam in front of my eyes. Yet, there was something missing. Something that she never knew, even though she was the smartest witch I've ever met - I fell in love. But I didn't fall in love with anyone - I fell in love with her. I can't place the year or time or where it happened, but I knew. Even though she's oblivious to love I feel for her, it breaks my heart everyday...

_Broken this fragile thing now  
and I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
and I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason._

And as I sit here, gazing out at the sky and the moonlit grounds, I know what I have to do. Lord Voldemort is waiting out there for me, and I must find him. I must have a final battle with him, unlike all of the rest. It will be the last battle, the one that will decided who lives and who dies.

But I can't leave without telling Ron how much his friendship means to me, and I can't leave without telling Hermione how I really feel, I think. I grip my prized possession, my Firebolt, in my hands tighter and wish that I could just sore away into the sky from everything that was bringing me down.

I hear a noise behind me. I turn around sharply to see the least person I wanted to see at that moment: Hermione. I stare at her walking up to me; she looks beautiful. Then again, I think, she always does. Her hair was fly away behind her, and her cheeks were tinted pink, but in my eyes she looked perfect.

She sits down beside me. "Harry, I went looking for you everywhere," she says quietly. My mind 

was turmoil: I wanted to tell her I was leaving to battle with Voldemort, and how I really felt, but with her being next to me made it so much harder. "What are you doing up here with your Firebolt?"

_I feel so broken up  
and I give up  
I just want to tell you so you know_

"Hermione, I - " I begin, avoiding her eyes and instead looking down. "I have to leave."

"What do you mean?" she says anxiously.

_Here I go - scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only. I let go.  
__**There's just no one that gets me like you do**__.  
You are my only, my only one._

"I have to leave tonight! I can't stay here and put everyone that I love and care about in danger."

"Oh, Harry," she says. "You know just as much as we do that we are going to stand by your side throughout anything that comes your way, like we have for the past seven years. You don't have to fight him alone."

_Made my mistakes; I let you down  
and I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
but I can't, I can't get up when you're gone_

"Hermione, I have to fight this last battle by myself. Do you remember the prophecy? Trust me, this isn't easy," I say, sighing.

_There's something breaking up  
I feel like giving up  
I won't walk out until you know_

I stand up and look down at her, smiling slightly. I pull out a piece of parchment and hand it to her. With that, I mount my Firebolt and sore out into the sky without looking back.

_Here I go, so dishonestly  
Leave a note, for you, my only one  
And I know, you can see right through me  
so let me go, and you will find someone_

_There's just noone like you._

The girl I love watches me fly away until I disappear. Only then does she remember the piece of 

parchment clutched in her hand. She opens it, somewhat apprehensive.

_**Hermione, I love you. And I always will**_**.**

She sinks to her knees, crying, and manages to choke out into the icy winter air, "I love you too."

* * *

So Read and Review thats ALL I have to say.

Period.


End file.
